Christmas Wishes
by Margo'sShed
Summary: A brief Connie and Jacob Christmas one-shot.


**Christmas Wishes**

"Close your eyes!"

Jacob's voice made her start and she paused, one hand pressed flat against the sitting room door. She cleared her throat, but dutifullly closed her eyes and waited.

It had been a long shift, a day full of minor injuries - burns, cuts, bruises...the odd alcohol induced incident - but she was grateful to Jacob for being there. A Christmas day at work without Jacob would have dragged, but instead she had spent the day under a blissful cloud of suspended happiness that she knew, as soon as the shift ended, would envelop her.

"Ok, come in..."

He called again. She could hear the scrape of something against the sofa, and the sound of his bare feet on the floor and a thrill slithered along the curve of her spine - he was here, in her house! He was hers for Christmas day...

"Am I supposed to still have my eyes closed?"

She answered, frowning, though she kept her eyes firmly closed. She heard him laugh quietly from on the other side of the door, and then it opened with a soft creak of the hinges and she smelled the familiar smell of the fire in the fireplace - the sweet smouldering smell of freshly splintered wood and the bitter warmth of smoke. She shivered. Jacob had insisted she ran herself a bath as soon as they had come home, and she had spent a good hour soaking beneath the bubbles. Now she stood in her dressing gown, her hair dryed and loose about her face.

He touched a hand to her shoudler and she felt the familiar wince of anticipation that she so often felt when he was near.

Silently he guided her into her sitting room, before coming to a stop just behind her.

"You can open your eyes now."

He murmured. His lips were just moments from her ear and his breath made her shudder, sending goosebumps across her skin beneath the silk of her dressing gown.

She took a moment before opening her eyes. She had spent her time beneath the bubbles of her bath wondering what he could have planned for her. If it had been food she hadn't heard him preparing anything in the kitchen, if it had been a gift she hadn't noticed he had come home with anything about his person...

She drew in a breath and opened her eyes. For a moment she saw nothing but the blurred pixelated lights of the christmas tree and the fire. She blinked once, twice, and glanced about herself. Candles! she reaslised suddenly. And food...perfectly white candles stood clustered together in the centre of her coffee table, around which Jacob had set plates of food - cold meats, cheeses, biscuits, a bottle of brandy and two glasses, the bowls of which glittered and caught the light of the fire that flickered and burned so brilliantly before them.

For quite some time she didn't seem to know what to say. She looked from the food, to the candles, and brandy, and then she noticed the two long red Christmas crackers waiting to be pulled, and when she glanced up to where the television had been paused she recognised the beginning sequence to the latest James Bond film.

"How did you-"

"I am a man of many talents."

He caught her as she turned within his arms to face him. She shook her head dispite the smile that turned down the corners of her lips.

"But how did you _know_...?!"

She glanced again to the brandy, the crackers, the film, the fire...

"I guess I know you better than you thought I did."

He smiled as he spoke, and dipped his head, placing a gentle kiss just behind her left ear upon the skin that made her shiver with pleasure. She allowed herself to be pulled against him, and she bit her lip against a smile as he placed hot running kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

"Consider it your Christmas present."

He added, using his tongue to place one last kiss against the rise of her shoulder before moving back so that he could look at her.

"Feel free to give me mine anytime..."

He let his words tail off, his eyes were laughing - coal black and glittering with that smile that he never seemed able to shake off.

She felt the colour rise in her cheeks and she glanced down between them, how close their bodies were! How she could feel the heat of him against her. She inhaled and all she could smell was him - everything from the intoxicating smell of his skin to the crisp cleanness of his clothes. She pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow to look up at him.

"Well I uh, I could only think of _one_ thing that I could give you that I knew you wouldn't be disappointed to unwrap..."

She said, curling the end of her dressing gown about one finger, her head tilted to one side, tongue just touching against her top lip as she gave a gentle tug to release the cord.

-.-

Just a quick Christmassy one-shot based on Connie's mention of her fantasy Christmas. I hope it was enjoyed! Please do review if you have time :)Thank you for reading, and Merry Christmas! xxx


End file.
